Broken Love
by Serb
Summary: This story is about the important parts of Salazar Slytherin's life. But it is mainly about his true love...Please Read Review! I'm sure you'll like it!


Broken Love  
  
Author's Note: I never expected that I would be writing such a story, but it just had come up into my mind so I just actually HAD to write it. This is a story of Salazar's Slytherin's life, but mainly loves. It's pretty romantic, actually. Enough with my blabbering and enjoy the story.  
  
/////////////////  
  
Alicia Slytherin looked at the newborn baby in her arms. He was beautiful. He's going to be just like his father, but he will surely have his mother's eyes. Julius Slytherin stepped into the room, and once he saw the child, his face broke into a grin. But then he suddenly frowned.  
  
'He's not crying...' he trailed off.  
  
'But he's strong.' Finished off Alicia.  
  
Julius went quiet and looked at the baby. The baby opened its eyes and looked back at him.  
  
'He will have his mother's eyes,' whispered Julius.  
  
'How do you know?' asked Alicia.  
  
'Because they already becoming green..like yours.' Smiled Julius.  
  
Alicia looked back at the baby.  
  
'What is his name?'  
  
'He's name will be Salazar,' announced Julius, picking him up,' yes, Salazar Slytherin.'  
  
*********  
  
20 years later...  
  
'Salazar! Come back here!' called a voice.  
  
A young man, who had wonderful black hair and emerald green eyes, ran out of the kitchen. His long legs carried him away as fast as he could, until he turned into a corner and bumped into his own father, Julius Slytherin.  
  
Julius stared at him with cold dark eyes, as if expecting an explanation. When his own son gave him none, he decided to take the matter into his own hands.  
  
'Still causing troubles in the kitchen, Salazar?' sighed Julius,' Alright, what did you break this time?'  
  
'Mother's porcelain dish.' Whispered Salazar, eyes cast onto the floor.  
  
'That was Alicia's wedding gift from her mother!' snapped Julius.  
  
'Mother didn't like it!' grinned sheepishly Salazar.  
  
Julius rolled his eyes. When it comes to kitchens and breaking things, Salazar always acted like a child. Normally he was serious and strict.  
  
'Alright, but get ready.' Forgave him Julius and turned around to leave.  
  
'Ready? Ready for what?' asked Salazar behind him.  
  
'For the party of course,' he answered back when he heard Salazar groan behind him,' now stop fretting and get ready!'  
  
Salazar slowly walked to his room. Wonderful, another one of those parties. Uncle Horatius Malfoy and cousin Androculos Snape will surely be there. They weren't so bed, but his uncle demanded a lot from him, whilst Androculos was often so annoyingly quiet. But they were one of his most trusted relatives that he could rely on.  
  
He looked out of the window and saw the marshland not far away from his castle. Slytherin from fen... * Those words were from the Sorting Hat's song in the first book!'  
  
The marshland was his favorite place to be: the peace, the quiet, only disturbed by the croaking of frogs.  
  
Sighing, he went to his mahogany wardrobe to chose his dress robes.  
  
******  
  
'Ah, finally, you joined us!' called his mother.  
  
Salazar stepped into the beautiful hall. The guests were already here. He was wearing green dress robes, which had matched his eyes.  
  
'Come here to meet the Gryffindors, Salazar!' said his father from the side.  
  
Salazar was pulled towards an elderly couple with their son. The couple smiled kindly and shook hands with him. Their son, however, looked suspiciously at him, and reluctantly greeted him.  
  
'Our son, Godric.' Introduced him the father.  
  
Godric Gryffindor was about Salazar's age, and he was rather handsome. His golden hair shone in the light and his eyes were piercingly blue. He wore red dress robes, and his right hand rested upon the hilt of his sword, that rested in its sheath on his side. He looked like he was one of God's saints.  
  
'You like snakes?' sniffed Godric.  
  
'Yes, I even talk to them.' Answered curtly Salazar, looking coldly back at Godric.  
  
Godric just answered,' Not a good sign.'  
  
Salazar's hands clenched into his fists, but decided to let it go. He won't trouble himself around such a fool.  
  
'Is anything wrong?' asked a plump, young woman, also about their age.  
  
Godric's eyes shone in recognition when he saw her.  
  
'Helga Hufflepuff, always a pleasure.' Murmured Godric, kissing her hand.  
  
As Salazar also kissed her hand, he took in her appearance. Helga was short and a bit plump around the edges, also with blue eyes and golden hair like Godric. But while Godric's eyes seemed to be searching unquestioning justice, Helga's just seemed to be kind and gentle. Her yellow dress gleamed on her.  
  
'You must be Salazar Slytherin!' she exclaimed,' Wait until I tell Rowena about you..but she didn't come yet. Shame.'  
  
Salazar excused himself and took a small walk. He went out of the castle. He walked into the gardens, and sat upon a bench. His eyes looked towards the marshland not far away. Oh how he wished he was there! Near the dark water, no one to disturb you, with the quiet forest noises....  
  
'I must admit that the roses are beautiful.' Said a soft voice behind him.  
  
He turned around and saw a beautiful woman who was looking around at the garden.  
  
'I like roses, but I prefer trees more. Especially the Weeping Willow,' said the young woman, spotting that Salazar was looking at her,' oh excuse me, my name is Morgana Talaria. My father, Diego Talaria, is a friend with your father, Julius Slytherin. And you must be..Salazar, is it not?'  
  
Morgana's wavy brown hair fell down her back, and her tall, slim figure advanced to him. The thing that really stricken him the most was her beautiful onyx black eyes. Salazar was for a moment amazed at her beauty.  
  
'Of course, Salazar Slytherin,' he bent down and kissed her gentle hand,' I never knew that Diego Talaria had such a beautiful daughter.'  
  
Morgan blushed politely. Salazar just realized that she was wearing a black dress, tinted green at the edges, with small silver snakes.  
  
'You like snakes?' inquired Salazar.  
  
Morgana nodded. 'I find them...fascinating creatures.' She said.  
  
'True, true,' agreed Salazar,' I can also talk to them, everyone who was in my family, even relatives, can talk to snakes.'  
  
'Really?' asked Morgana, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Salazar nodded he walked over to a bush and looked behind it.  
  
'What are you doing-' she began, when she heard a quiet hissing.  
  
Salazar pulled away, holding a tiny, gray snake in his hand. He hissed gently to it.  
  
'She won't hurt you,' assured her Salazar,' touch her.'  
  
Slowly, Morgana patted the snake. The snake looked back at her with tiny black eyes. Morgana smiled. Suddenly, Morgana's and Salazar's eyes met. Suddenly, somebody broke the silence.  
  
'Come, Salazar, join the party!' called Uncle Horatius,' Oh, you have a friend here?'  
  
'Morgana Talaria, this is my Uncle, Horatius Malfoy.' Introduced them Salazar.  
  
They shook hands, then they all descended back inside. Once inside, they were met by Helga Hufflepuff. She seemed excited.  
  
'Come! Come!' she exclaimed,' Meet my friend, Rowena Ravenclaw.'  
  
A tall, slim woman, also about their age, strolled towards them. Her blue eyes pierced Salazar's, and her thick brown hair was in a plait that went down her back to her waist. She extended her hand, which Salazar kissed. Rowena gave a small courtesy, making her blue dress twirl around her. She gave a small smile. In her other hand, she carried a small, white rose.  
  
Salazar couldn't stop noticing that Morgana shifted uncertainly next to him.  
  
'Rowena Ravenclaw?' asked his cousin Androculos, who just joined the group,' You're father was Argus Ravenclaw?'  
  
'Yes, but alas, he died only a month ago from the tuberculosis,' sighed Rowena sadly.  
  
'Yes, he was a good friend of my father, Justinius Snape,' agreed with her Androculos.  
  
But, during that time, Salazar and Morgana slipped out of the group, going again back to the garden. This time, they went under a vine tree.  
  
'I have to go.' Whispered Morgana.  
  
'Wait!' said Salazar,' Before you leave, I must give you something.'  
  
Salazar put his hand into his robe, and took out the little snake that he found near the white rose bush.  
  
'Take her with you.' He said, handing the snake into her hands.  
  
Morgana smiled.  
  
'Until next time, my little snake princess.' Salazar told her, giving her also a small, secret smile.  
  
Without any other words, Morgana left to go home, while Salazar watched her leave.  
  
********  
  
Since that incident, Morgana kept coming often to Salazar's castle, and kept taking long walks in the garden. They even shared one kiss, when they were under the vine tree again.  
  
A lot of months passed, until the important day came. Salazar took Morgana to the quiet marshland that he always adored, and walked by the little bridge, that went over the green water.  
  
'I didn't know that a marshland can be such a quiet place,' she commented.  
  
Salazar smiled.  
  
'I remember what my mother told me about the incident when I was born,' began Salazar,' my father said that I didn't cry, but my mother answered...'  
  
'...That you were strong.' Finished off Morgana.  
  
'How did you know?' asked Salazar.  
  
Morgana just gave a small shrug. Salazar grew quiet.  
  
'Morgana, I have to tell you something, ' he choked out.  
  
They finally reached the edge of the marshland, and came up to a small lake. Next to the lake was a Weeping Willow tree. He took her under it.  
  
'You said that your favorite plant is the Weeping Willow?' asked Salazar.  
  
'Yes, you still remember?' she was amazed.  
  
Salazar took something out of his pocket. Morgana gasped. It was a beautiful silver ring, with a small, emerald green snake entwined around it.  
  
'It was my mother's,' he explained,' Morgana, will you marry me?'  
  
Tears of joy went down her face.  
  
'Yes,' she whispered, and they kissed, with the Weeping Willow bowing over them, with her reeds making a small curtain, and the lake twinkling behind them.  
  
******  
  
The ceremony was now only a few days ago. Morgana was now married, living with Salazar in the castle. The wedding was large, and beautiful. Everyone was invited: Androculos was the best man and Rowena was the godmother.  
  
Now, Morgana sat by the window, looking outside at the marshland. Salazar was next to her, taking in the view also.  
  
Suddenly, a large brown owl flew inside. It sat next to them, and dropped a letter next to Salazar. He frowned when he saw that the seal was Godric Gryffindor's: the red seal with the golden lion.  
  
Salazar opened the letter.  
  
'What does it say?' inquired Morgana.  
  
'Godric says that I should come immediately to him.' Frowned Salazar.  
  
He left her side and walked over to the fireplace. He took out Floo Powder (which only noble wizards had, because it was newly invented and expensive) and threw it to the fire.  
  
'Gryffindor Castle!' he called, stepping inside it, and was immediately transported to Gryffindor's home.  
  
He stepped out of the fireplace, and saw that Godric was already waiting for him. This was Godric's study. Already here were Helga and Rowena. Salazar took a seat next to them, and waited for Godric to start talking.  
  
'My friends,' began Godric,' you know that there are pureblood wizards, but also many..muggle born wizards and witches.'  
  
'Yes, mudbloods.' Snorted Salazar.  
  
Helga gasped in shock, Rowena gave him a piercing look, while Godric looked angry. Nevertheless, he continued.  
  
'We all know that only the purebloods received education by their private teachers, because they have money, but the muggle borns don't,' Godric explained,' I say that we should make a school which everyone could be accepted, they don't have to pay for it, only buy the books.'  
  
'You are saying that we should build a school?' asked Rowena, raising an eyebrow.  
  
'Not build,' said Godric triumphantly,' to be founded.'  
  
'And where do we have such a building?' asked Salazar.  
  
'There is a newly built castle, which can be bought. It is not so expensive and it is large. We will add a share of our money, so we will together buy it and turn it into a school. Just think, we will be one of the first people to build a school for all wizards and witches! We'll be down in history!' excitedly exclaimed Godric.  
  
Everyone was quiet for a while.  
  
'A good idea!' broke in Helga, who was smiling.  
  
'I agree.' Added Rowena.  
  
'How about you, Salazar?' asked Godric, his blue eyes fixed on Salazar's green ones.  
  
Salazar hesitated, but then he made up his mind.  
  
'Why not? I would like to be in history. It is the ambition of every one of the Slytherin family.' Said Salazar.  
  
'Your family is full of ambitions,' sighed Helga.  
  
'Well, its settled!' defiantly said Godric 'I will take you to that castle now.'  
  
*********  
  
'Not bad, not bad.' Commented Salazar.  
  
'A beautiful castle isn't it?' asked Rowena.  
  
'I'm glad its not that expensive.' He answered back.  
  
Rowena rolled her eyes and moved away. Godric walked towards them, a happy expression on his face.  
  
'Well, it bought! Now, what will be the name of this castle?' he pondered.  
  
'It has to be interesting.' Said Helga.  
  
'How about Blackthorn?' advised Salazar.  
  
'Too harsh.' Answered Godric, frowning.  
  
'Badgerhill?' asked Helga.  
  
'Too soft.' Said Salazar.  
  
'Eaglesky?' commented Rowena.  
  
'Too..imaginative.' Finished off Godric,' It has to be original, like Hog..'  
  
'Hogs?' spluttered Helga.  
  
'Really! Hogwarts?!' joked Salazar.  
  
Godric's eyes suddenly gleamed in agreement.  
  
'That's it! Hogwarts!' he exclaimed,' Good thinking Salazar!'  
  
'I was just joking!' murmured Salazar.  
  
'But it has sense! Think of it!' urged Godric.  
  
Salazar had to admit that it has a nice ring to it, even though it was a bit of a foolish name.  
  
'Oh well, Hogwarts it is!' grumbled Helga.  
  
'What about the houses?' inquired Godric.  
  
'Houses?' they asked.  
  
'Yes, the houses that the students will be sorted into,' explained Godric,' what will their names be?'  
  
'How about Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin?' asked tiredly Rowena.  
  
'Perfect!' commented Godric.  
  
'He's mad!' whispered Helga.  
  
********  
  
'So you are founding a school?' asked Morgana,' for all wizards and witches? Even Mudbloods?'  
  
Salazar nodded dumbly. Even for Mudbloods.  
  
'But in my house no mudbloods will be accepted!' defended Salazar,' only, maybe those with great ambition. They do actually deserve a chance.'  
  
'I must say that you are right,' sighed in defeat Morgana.  
  
'I will build something for myself, a chamber..a secret chamber that no one will know where it is and will only hear about the horrors in it..' Trailed off Salazar.  
  
'Chamber of Secrets?' advised Morgana.  
  
'Yes, my Snake Princess! The Chamber of Secrets!' claimed triumphantly Salazar.  
  
Morgana smiled. She always loved when Salazar called her a Snake Princess. She patted the little snake coiled around her wrist, which Salazar gave to her when they first met.  
  
'Tomorrow I'm going there!' said Salazar,' there I'm expected.'  
  
*********  
  
The Chamber is building nicely, thought Salazar looking at the work that took place underground. He better be going, the others will be wondering where he is.  
  
He quietly went out of the girls toilet (the place where there was the secret passage to the chamber) and suddenly bumped into Rowena.  
  
'Watch where you're going, Salazar,' she said coolly,' What were you doing in the girls' bathroom?'  
  
'Well..just checking for cockroaches,' he mumbled out,' they are everywhere, you know?'  
  
'Then make sure that you find them,' spoke softly Rowena,' we don't want troubles do we?'  
  
Salazar just noticed how close he was to her. Her beautiful eyes looked back at him..Stop! What was he thinking about? He was married for God's sake!  
  
But they just went closer...  
  
'Rowena! Where are you?' called Godric from the distance.  
  
Rowena immediately pulled away. Just on time, Godric came onto the scene.  
  
'Ah, there you are! I was searching all over for you!' he exclaimed, but then he suddenly spotted Salazar.  
  
'What are you doing here?' he asked.  
  
'He was searching for cockroaches!' butted in Rowena before Salazar could say anything.  
  
'Cockroaches?..I see.' Said slowly Godric,' Rowena, could you please come with me?'  
  
Rowena followed him, and Salazar was left all alone. He had to admit that he liked Rowena's presence, but he remembered that he was married. Morgana loves him, and he loves her...maybe.  
  
He sharply turned around and went to leave for home.  
  
********  
  
'Did you have a good time?' asked his wife, when he stepped out of the fire.  
  
Salazar just nodded. He didn't want to explain the incident with Rowena.  
  
'How is the Chamber building?' she asked.  
  
Salazar smiled,' Wonderfully.'  
  
'I'm going downstairs for dinner,' she announced,' would you like to come?'  
  
'I will stay here just a bit,' he explained,' I have to look at the map of Hogwarts.'  
  
Morgana left him. Salazar sat at his desk, observing the map. Suddenly, the fireplace flared green behind him, and a familiar figure came out.  
  
'You have forgotten the rest of the maps,' Rowena came, out, holding a scroll of paper. She had obviously used Floo Powder.  
  
'Thank you,' he said, getting up, and walking to her to get them.  
  
As he took the scroll from her hands, his hands touched hers. They were wonderfully warm. Rowena looked up at him, smiling. She was really beautiful: her blue eyes melted into his, and her smile gave out pure comfort.  
  
Without thinking, Salazar put his arms around her and kissed her. Rowena kissed him back.  
  
Meanwhile, Morgana was down in the kitchen and was waiting for Salazar. He didn't come yet. What was taking him so long? She made up her mind.  
  
Morgana silently walked upstairs, her green robe trailing behind her. The door was just a crack open, and she peeked inside. A shock came up into her eyes.  
  
Salazar was holding Rowena in his arms and was kissing her! The world seemed to break at in front of Morgana. Foolish woman, she thought, that's what Salazar did when he was in Hogwarts. He doesn't love her. The man whom she truly loved, gave her heart, her SOUL, was throwing it away for another woman. Yet, she couldn't force herself to hate him.  
  
Silently, Morgana went to her room. Tears silently streamed down her eyes. She layed on the bed. Under the pillows, a tiny snake, the snake which Salazar gave to her to show her his love, went and coiled itself around her wrist, as if to reassure her.  
  
'Oh, but I can't hate him,' she whispered shakily, patting it,' because I love him.'  
  
The snake gave her hope. As if Salazar's soul was in it, she felt loved again. Even what he did to her, she still loved him.  
  
********  
  
Salazar went to Hogwarts almost every day. September was coming, and soon they will get their first batch of students. Often he would meet Rowena, and she would smile at him, or if they were alone, they would give each other a kiss.  
  
Salazar also noticed that Morgana spoke less to him. She didn't ask about the work, and she smiled less. Her eyes were often downcast, quiet unlike her.  
  
Every time he saw her, he felt a powerful force of guilt rushing upon him, but he still had secret kisses with Rowena. He didn't know that Morgana saw him on his first kiss with Rowena.  
  
Once when they kissed, Rowena murmured out,' I love you.'  
  
But Salazar didn't say anything.  
  
Once, Salazar was walking down the hallway, to Godric's quarters to talk about the plans on where the students should be.  
  
The door was wide open, but the sight that was in it shocked him. Godric and Rowena were sharing a kiss! Salazar took a deep breath, as if he was drowning, and slid into the dark shadows of the stone wall outside.  
  
'Very clever idea,' said Godric, breaking the kiss,' who liked Slytherins anyway? A perfect way: to seduce Salazar, break his marriage, and then destroy him. We will get rid of the evil that way.'  
  
'Salazar has been married for a year and a half,' murmured Rowena,' Everyone who has connections with the Slytherin family are dark wizards, and many people are trying to avoid them. If we break him, his dark children won't bother the school anymore.'  
  
Salazar took a breath. So it was all an act? I should have known, Salazar thought bitterly, I should have only trusted Morgana, my true love. Not somebody else who worked with the people he disliked. Especially Gryffindor.  
  
Everybody thought that Gryffindor family was the best, the perfect one, and the Slytherin evil. One day they will be proved wrong. One day one of his Slytherins will show what great house he was in, and prove that the Gryffindor honesty and bravery is a fake. One day, swore Salazar, one day.  
  
Salazar went quietly to his quarters. He took the Floo Powder and tossed it into the fire. It was time to tell Morgana the truth. Even though Slytherins are cold with everybody else, they were always fair to their family.  
  
Once he arrived there, he saw that Morgana wasn't there. Salazar pondered where she would be, when he remembered suddenly.  
  
Salazar ran outside and walked to the little lake that was next to the marshland. Under the familiar place of the Weeping Willow tree, sat Morgana, looking at the lake. Salazar sat next to her.  
  
'This is the place where you proposed to me,' she whispered, not looking at him.  
  
'Yes,' answered quietly Salazar.  
  
'Do you hate me?' she asked.  
  
Salazar was shocked. So she knew! He was a fool not to notice it.  
  
'No, I love you,' he said.  
  
Morgana turned her head towards him. Her eyes were bloodshot.  
  
'Prove it.' She said simply.  
  
'I never had shown Rowena where the Chamber of Secrets is hidden,' he answered,' I will only show it to the person that means most to me. That is you, Morgana. '  
  
Morgana burst out crying in happiness. Salazar did love her after all.  
  
'What about Rowena?'  
  
'She can go to hell,' he said securely,' what can I do of a woman who is a traitor and who plotted against me? I realised that she had put a Love Spell on me. A powerful spell which makes people love those whom they don't my heart belongs to you. Please believe me.'  
  
Morgana smiled.  
  
'I believe you.' She whispered.  
  
'Come,' he took her hand, getting up,' I will show you where the Chamber of Secerts is.'  
  
As they went up the castle stairs in their own home, they suddenly bumped into Rowena. Once she saw them, she raised an eyebrow.  
  
'I have to bring you-' began Rowena, but was cut off by Salazar.  
  
'Enough of your lies!' he barked,' I know that you are working for that knave Gryffindor, so it is no use hiding the truth anymore.'  
  
'Why did you do it?' asked Morgana, her voice equally cold.  
  
Rowena looked at her as if she was filth.  
  
'Who had ever liked Slytherins? No one. They are evil vermins that have to be rid of once and for all!' snapped back Rowena.  
  
It would be expected that Morgana would suddenly put a hex on her, but she was calm.  
  
'I pity you.' Morgana said.  
  
'Why is that, pray tell?' coldly asked Rowena.  
  
'Because you don't, nor ever will know what is in a heart of a Slytherin. All the children of your house, the Gryfindor House and the Hufflepuff House will never understand the Slytherins. You will hate them, until someone will come out and show the justice and the true hearts of Slytherin.' Answered Morgana,' but that will not happen soon. But it will happen someday, not now, but one day.'  
  
With that, they left Rowena standing there, alone.  
  
********  
  
'It's beautiful!' breathed Morgana.  
  
'Yes, it's almost finished.' Admired Salazar.  
  
'But what else will be inside it?' she asked.  
  
'There will be a creature that will guard the Chamber until I die, and will wait until my next heir comes and opens it,' explained Salazar, taking something out of his pocket,' Cousin Androculos gave me something as a fresh start.'  
  
Salazar took out a large silver egg, which had green veins running down its shell. Morgana gasped as she recognized it.  
  
'A basilisk?' she gasped.  
  
'Yes, my dear, a Basilisk,' he whispered, kissing her.  
  
'It will stay in the Chamber forever?' she asked.  
  
'Forever. We will build a secret hall, only for ourselves..' He trailed off.  
  
'The Hall of Darkness?' she advised.  
  
'Yes, the Hall of Darkness,' murmured Salazar.  
  
'And how long will our love last?' she pressed, looking into his eyes.  
  
'Forever.' Was all he ever answered.  
  
They kissed again, and went out, holding hands, while the little gray snake, which shone silver in the torch light, came out of Morgana's sleeve and entwined around their wrists, symbolizing their eternal bond of Slytherin love.  
  
THE END  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Medusa was the last member of the Talaria family. She was now married. Little did her husband know that their new born son in her arms would be the true Heir of Slytherin, not Lord Voldemort. Salazar Slytherin would never allow a mudblood to be the heir.  
  
Claudius came into the room, and frowned when he saw the baby. The boy would have soon his mother's dark eyes.  
  
'He's not crying.' Claudius frowned.  
  
'But he's strong,' she answered back,' What will his name be?'  
  
Claudius looked at the boy, still scowling, then he came up with a name.  
  
'He's name will be Severus,' he announced, looking at the child's darkening eyes,' Severus Snape.'  
  
THE END (real end this time)  
  
Author's Note: You haven't actually expected Snape to be the heir would you? But when you think about it, it makes sense. I'm sorry that Salazar may have been out of character, but we never knew him, did we? So it is possible that he is like that. You should read my Vampire Half stories, which are kind of continuations to this. Still, please review! (This damn story took me 3 days to write!) 


End file.
